


Permanent solution

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To an issue.
Relationships: The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan
Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712





	Permanent solution

Our tale begins in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. Bernie more commonly nicknamed the Fat Lady is being visited by her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan.

Bernie said, "You look awfully happy today, Ern."

Ernie asked, "Do you remember when I stole that girl's corpse for you to try out?"

Bernie smiled slightly. "That was the best day of my life."

Ernie beamed, "Well, after that corpse went past its sell by date, I've been looking for a permanent solution for you."

Bernie guessed, "And you found one?"

Ernie grinned. "I did! A potion to be exact."

Bernie pointed out, "But I can't drink potions."

Ernie told her, "I even thought of that, Bern."

He produced a piece of paper that had a picture of a potion on it and stuck it onto her portrait with Spellotape.

Bernie gasped. "You did all of this for me?"

Ernie nodded and replied, "Of course, I'd do anything to touch you properly again."

Bernie picked the potion up and drank it.

After several tense moments, she stepped out of her frame.

Ernie pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you."

Bernie responded, "I love you too."


End file.
